Mother Gainsborough
by Carbuncle
Summary: Aeris fakes her own death to avoid work. When her 'death' makes the main headline of the local newspaper, she heads down to the Hall of Records to put things right again. Upon returning home, she finds that her natural mother has paid her a visit. It isn'


FINAL FANTASY VII  
  
Mother Gainsborough  
  
(open to Midgar Church. Reverend Roland (introduced in "In Tifa We Trust") is looking around the church for Aeris)  
Reverend: Gainsborough? Gainsborough, are you in here? (pause) Goddammit, where the hell did she go?!  
  
(cut to the Sector 5 Slums. Reverend Roland walks out from the church and notices that a crowd of people have gathered outside)  
Reverend: Huh? What the heck are you people doing here?!  
(Cloud and Tifa step out from the crowd)  
Tifa: Reverend, thank goodness you're here!  
Reverend: What's wrong?  
Cloud: Aeris has gone crazy! She's up there on the roof of the church! She's trying to commit suicide!  
Reverend: What?!?!  
(he looks up at the rooftop. Aeris is standing near the edge)  
Aeris: Hi Reverend!  
Reverend: Gainsborough?! What in the name of Jenova do you think you're doing?!  
Aeris: I'm sorry, Reverend, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave you.  
Reverend: What?!?!  
Aeris: You're not paying me enough for the work I do. I can't live on 5 Gil a week, you know?  
Reverend: It's more than most people in the Slums are paid, young woman!  
Aeris: Either you give me a pay raise, or you can kiss my curvy butt goodbye!  
Reverend: Urgh, none of this makes any sense! (to Cloud) Would you tell her to come down?!  
Aeris: Don't bring Cloud into this! Now, do we have a deal or not?!  
Reverend: No! Get down here and finish your damn job, missy!  
Aeris: Up yours, Reverend!  
(Aeris jumps off the roof. She lands in the back alley behind the church)  
Reverend: What the?!  
Tifa: Oh my God, they killed Aeris!  
Cloud: You...  
Tifa: (whispers) ...Beasts.  
Cloud: Yeah, you beasts.  
Reverend: Damn, there goes the best employee I ever had... Oh well...  
(he walks back into the church. The crowd of people all leave too)  
Tifa: Well, let's go find her, Cloud.  
Cloud: Okay.  
  
(cut to the back alley behind the church. Aeris's body has fallen onto a pile of garbage bags. Cloud and Tifa appear)  
Tifa: Aeris? Are you all right?  
(Aeris sits up)  
Aeris: Ow, my back kinda hurts, but apart from that I'm fine.  
Tifa: Phew!  
Aeris: So, did he fall for it?  
Cloud: Yep! You really made it totally believable, Aeris! He actually thought that you had died!  
Aeris: Hurray!  
Tifa: Uh huh. Best death ever.  
Aeris: Who'd have thought that faking your own death would be so easy?!  
Cloud: Well, whaddya wanna do for the rest of the day, Aeris?  
Aeris: I just wanna go home and put my feet up. You guys wanna come too?  
Cloud: Sure. I'm not workin' today.  
Tifa: Me neither.  
  
(cut to Aeris's house, next morning. Elmyra is sitting in the kitchen reading a newspaper. Aeris enters the room in her dressing gown)  
Aeris: (yawn) Morning Mom.  
Elmyra: Aeris, what is the meaning of this?!  
(she holds up the paper to Aeris's face. The main headline reads: "Local City Girl Plunges to Her Death (Poor Bitch)". Aeris giggles nervously)  
Elmyra: Well?!  
Aeris: Hmm, I'm surprised they made such a big deal out of it. I never expected to make the front page of the 'Shinra Times', that's for darn sure.  
Elmyra: I'm still waiting for an explanation, my girl.  
Aeris: Well it's like this, Mom. Y'see, I was pretty bored with working for peanuts down at the church, so I uh, I decided to fake my own death in front of a crowd of people.  
Elmyra: That is the most insane thing I've ever heard.  
Aeris: Wow. I'm speechless.  
(Cloud and Tifa both walk in)  
Tifa: Hey Aeris, have you seen the 'Shinra Times' this morning?  
Aeris: (holding up the paper) Yep.  
Cloud: Heh, so how does it feel to be officially dead?  
Elmyra: I'll make a cup of tea.  
(she gets up from the table)  
Aeris: What am I going to do now?  
Tifa: We have to inform the media that you're still alive. You could get into big trouble if they found out that you weren't actually deceased. I think the fine is 1000 Gil.  
Aeris: You're right, Tifa. But couldn't I have some fun first? I don't think I've ever been 'dead' before.  
Tifa: This isn't the time for fun. The sooner we sort out this problem; the better.  
Aeris: Oh, all right. (quietly) Meanie!  
  
(cut to the Midgar Hall of Records. Cloud, Tifa and Aeris are all there. Aeris is talking with the bureaucrat behind the counter)  
Aeris: Listen here: my name is Aeris Gainsborough. You guys think I'm dead, but I'm not. Now I want you to straighten this out without a lot of bureaucrat red tape and mumbo-jumbo!  
Bureaucrat: (typing on a computer) Okay Ms. Gainsborough, I'll just make the change here... and you're all set.  
Aeris: Whoa, that was quick.  
Bureaucrat: What are you implying?  
Aeris: Nothing, nothing!  
  
(cut to Aeris's house. Cloud, Tifa and Aeris all walk in)  
Tifa: There. Doesn't it feel better to tell the truth, Aeris?  
Aeris: Yeah, whatever. I still can't see why I couldn't stay dead for a few more hours at least.  
Elmyra: (offscreen) Aeris?  
Aeris: Hi Mom. If you need me I'll be in my room.  
Elmyra: (offscreen) Aeris, you have a visitor...  
Aeris: Huh? Who?  
(Elmyra and Aeris's natural mother, Iflana, are sitting at the kitchen table)  
Iflana: Hello Aeris.  
Aeris: (gasp) M-Mom?!?!  
Iflana: Yes, it's me. How are you feeling?  
(Aeris faints)  
  
(cut to Aeris's bedroom. Aeris and Iflana are both sitting on the bed)  
Aeris: Bu-But how?! I-I thought you were dead!  
Iflana: (laughs) Same here! I couldn't believe it when I read that newspaper article.  
Aeris: Oh, that. Yeah, well... But you...? I'm sure you died back when we first arrived in Midgar all those years ago. You remember, right? At the train station.  
Iflana: I remember that day... I remember it well... Let me explain a few things about that day, Aeris...  
  
(cut to the Midgar Train Graveyard. Iflana is lying on the ground. A young Aeris is running around her in circles. Elmyra runs over to them both. Young Aeris leaps into her arms)  
Elmyra: (to Iflana) Oh my! Are you all right?!  
Iflana: (groan) It-Its okay. D-Don't worry about me. My daughter... Aeris...  
Young Aeris: Mommy, are you okee?(to Elmyra) Lady, what's wrong with my mommy?  
Elmyra: (to Iflana) Please be strong. I'll get you to a doctor.  
Iflana: T-There's no time for me...  
Elmyra: Don't talk like that. You can survive.  
Iflana: ...Please take Aeris somewhere safe.  
(Iflana faints to her death)  
Young Aeris: Mommy! (to Elmyra) What happened to Mommy?  
Elmyra: (sigh) It's all right. You come with me now. I'll look after you.  
(Elmyra carries young Aeris away with her. Iflana then wakes up)  
Iflana: ...Be careful, Aeris.  
  
(cut back to Aeris's bedroom)  
Iflana: I knew you'd be safer with someone else to take care of you. I couldn't let you stay with me, since Professor Hojo would be sure to catch us both. So that's why I had to give you up.  
Aeris: (sniff) You did all that... for me?  
Iflana: You were my special little girl, Aeris. I'd had done anything to make sure you were safe and happy too, of course.  
Aeris: I never knew. But now you're back here in Midgar. Why?  
Iflana: When I heard you were dead I had to come back and pay my respects. I had to say my goodbyes.  
Aeris: Well, looks like you don't have to do either, now.  
Iflana: I'm afraid I still have to say goodbye, Aeris.  
Aeris: But you only just got here!  
Iflana: I know. I know. But I'm at risk if I stay here in the city. I believe Professor Hojo now lives here. I can't let him find me.  
Aeris: Oh, Hojo's a pussycat. You'll be fine.  
Iflana: He wanted to take us both captive, Aeris. He wanted to experiment on us. He wanted to breed us.  
Aeris: He's a changed man now. He works at the local college. He was Cloud's teacher once. You should come with me to meet him. You'll see how much he's changed.  
Iflana: How can I trust him ever again? He killed your father, after all.  
Aeris: Mom, you have to learn to forgive people! C'mon, we'll go there this afternoon!  
  
(cut to Midgar County College. Professor Hojo is sitting at his desk reading a piece of paper. Iflana and Aeris enter the room)  
Hojo: Class was over twenty minutes ago. If you can't turn up on time, then don't turn up at all.  
Iflana: (quietly to Aeris) Doesn't seem like he's changed THAT much.  
Aeris: Shh! Give him a chance! Ahem, excuse me. Professor Hojo?  
Hojo: Yes?  
Aeris: Could you maybe take five minutes to say hi to an old friend?  
Hojo: What are you talking about? (he looks up from his paper) Iflana?!  
Iflana: Ergh... Um, hello Hojo. Long time, no see.  
Hojo: I thought you were dead.  
Iflana: What? Disappointed that you couldn't finish me off?!  
Aeris: Mother!  
Hojo: No, it's all right. I suppose I can't blame you for being angry. So, what've you been up to?  
Iflana: Mind your own business!  
Hojo: Ooh, a little touchy now, eh?  
Iflana: (groan) Oh, I knew this was a mistake! You haven't changed one bit! Aeris, I have to go.  
Aeris: Mom, wait!  
Hojo: Yes. Wait.  
Iflana: I'm not staying here in this room with that... man any longer. I'm leaving.  
Aeris: Okay. Let's go.  
(they begin to walk off)  
Hojo: Um, ladies?  
Iflana: Shut up!  
Hojo: No, one question: why do you think I went to all that trouble all those years ago to capture you and kill your husband?  
A) Because you're an asshole  
B) Because you're insane  
C) Because you didn't have a clue  
Aeris: That's weird. I thought Don Corneo was the quiz master type.  
Iflana: Because you're insane!  
Hojo: Sorry, wrong answer!  
(he presses a button on the desk and a metal cage falls from the ceiling. It lands on top of Iflana)  
Aeris: Mom!  
Iflana: What is this?!  
Hojo: Mwa ha ha ha!! Now I have the Ancient trapped like a rat in a steel cage - just where I want her!  
Aeris: Let her go, you evil man!  
Hojo: Never! I shall now take her to the Shin-Ra HQ, where I will run extensive tests and drink soda! Mwa ha ha ha!!  
Iflana: No!  
Aeris: Don't worry, Mom! I'll get you out of there!  
(she tries to lift the cage)  
Aeris: Ugh!  
Hojo: Mwa ha ha ha!! You'd have to be some kind of super man to lift that cage! It's pure steel! Mwa ha ha ha!!  
Aeris: Darn!  
Hojo: Perhaps you would like to join your mother?  
Iflana: Aeris, don't worry about little ol' me! Save yourself!  
Aeris: But-  
Iflana: (interrupting) Run, dammit! Run!  
Aeris: O-Okay, but I'll be right back! I'll not let you go, Mom!  
(she runs out of the room)  
Hojo: By the time she returns we shall be long gone.  
Iflana: You're pure evil, Professor!  
Hojo: Why, thank you. I try my best.  
  
(cut to 7th Heaven. Cloud, Tifa and Barrett are sitting at the bar. Aeris runs in)  
Aeris: You guys! Get off your butts and listen to me!  
Barrett: Damn, what the #@$% are you talkin' about, girl?!  
Aeris: It's Mom! She's been kidnapped by Professor Hojo! We have to help her!  
Cloud: Holy crap! C'mon everyone! Let's go!  
Aeris: Come on! We've gotta hurry! They'll be at the Shin-Ra HQ by now!  
  
(cut to Shina-Ra HQ. Cloud, Barrett, Tifa and Aeris all walk into the reception area)  
Cloud: Excuse us, but do you know where we can find Professor Hojo?  
Receptionist: Professor Hojo is busy, I'm afraid. He doesn't want to be disturbed.  
Aeris: But he kidnapped my mom!  
Receptionist: Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. I'm sure he didn't mean to.  
Aeris: ...I'm pretty certain he did.  
Receptionist: Well, it's none of our concern anyway.  
Aeris: None of our concern?! But the man KIDNAPPED my MOM!!  
Receptionist: I'm sorry, but if you don't calm down, then I'm going to have to ask you to leave.  
Barrett: Look Miss Receptionist, ma'am. When can we see the professor?  
Receptionist: Hmm, lets see... (she checks the computer) There's a slot free at 16:00hrs... next Tuesday.  
Barrett: #@$%! We can't wait that long!  
Aeris: You guys, we have to save my mom!  
Barrett: Don' rush me, 'kay?! (pause) Awright, I've decided! We're goin' on up!  
Receptionist: Without permission? You might find that difficult, sir.  
Barrett: Up yo' ass! (to the party) Let's go, guys!  
(they all run to the elevator)  
Receptionist: (on the phone) This is reception. We have a problem.  
  
(cut to the 68th floor. Professor Hojo is standing in the control room. Iflana is inside the glass tank)  
Iflana: Let me out of here, Hojo!  
Hojo: Mwa ha ha ha!! Not on your life! You're to be used in a scientific experiment - so get used to it!  
(he is about to operate the machine, when Cloud, Tifa, Barrett and Aeris all burst into the room)  
Barrett: Don't move, asshole!  
Hojo: Huh?! How did you people get in here?!  
Barrett: Shu' up! We're askin' the questions now!  
Hojo: Hmph! If you'll excuse me, I have an Ancient to fry!  
(he presses a button on the machine. The glass tank begins to glow)  
Aeris: Nooo! Barrett, can't you do something?!  
Barrett: Stand back! This worked once before, 'member?  
(he fires at the glass tank)  
Hojo: That's not going to work. Your friend is screwed.  
Barrett: Ya wanna bet?!  
(Barrett runs into the control room. He fires a few shots of ammo at the main computer)  
Hojo: No! What are you doing?!  
(the computer explodes. The glass tank opens and Aeris runs inside)  
Aeris: Mom, are you okay?!  
Iflana: You came for me... Thank you so much, Aeris. I love you.  
Aeris: I love you too, Mom!  
(they both hug)  
Cloud: Aeris, Ms. Gainsborough, this way!  
Aeris: You first, Mom.  
(Iflana runs out of the glass tank)  
Cloud: Aeris, hurry!  
Aeris: I'm on my way!  
Hojo: Not if I can help it... (he pushes a button on the computer) Mwa ha ha ha!!  
(the door of the glass tank closes shut. Aeris is trapped inside)  
Iflana: Aeris!  
Cloud: Damn! Barrett, little help here!  
Barrett: I'm comin'!  
(he runs over and shoots at the glass tank)  
Hojo: I may have lost the battle, but I'll never lose the war!  
(he pushes a button on the computer)  
Tifa: Oh my! Look at the tank! It's changed colour!  
(the glass tank has turned into a bright yellow colour)  
Barrett: All right! I'm pissed off now!  
(he shoots the glass tank again. The door swings open)  
Cloud: Aeris, the door's open! Come on! (pause) A-Aeris...?  
(everyone moves towards the door. Their mouths drop in amazement)  
Barrett: Ergh...  
Tifa: Ew...  
Cloud: Yuck...  
(Aeris has melted into a thick yellow goo)  
Cloud: Nice goin', Barrett! You killed Aeris!  
Barrett: I killed Aeris?!  
Cloud: Yeah, you killed Aeris! You're a beast!  
Iflana: ...She sacrificed her life to save mine. I didn't deserve a daughter like her...  
Tifa: Elmyra will DEFINITELY agree with you on that one.  
Barrett: Phew... Let's go home.  
Cloud: Yeah. I hate this place.  
(they all start to walk off)  
Tifa: So, what're you gonna do now, Ms. Gainsborough?  
Iflana: I think it's better if I just left town for a few thousand years. What do you think?  
Cloud: Uh huh. Great idea.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THE END__________  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
